Remembrance: No time like the present
by ArturoLJ50
Summary: Of the remembrance of times past, and future. Yet, we all know, there is no time like the present. Spoilers of Pókemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. CharizardxLucario, M/M Relationship. Warnings inside. Complete.


**Rating:** T+

 **Warnings:** MajorSpoilers, headcanons, minor suggestive adult themes, minor mentions of past violence, moderate swearing, probably confusing point of view, **M/M Relationship,** etc.

 **Word Count:** 1125 – not counting notes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, nor the Pókemon Franchise, or any of the games. I only own the story.

 **Notes:** This is pretty much my first published work. Expect amateur-ish writing. Anyway, enjoy the story

 **Remembrance: No time like the present.**

 _It's weird to not be able to remember my life as a human in what we now call the old future... or present? Even then, I don't mind, nor regret anything that has happened since I've graced this world with my presence. Okay, that was a little egocentric. Hehe.'_

' _So, many secrets have been discovered since then... Dialga, Palkia, Celebi, Cresselia, Darkrai, weird ass conspiracies, never-ending outlaw, Pókemons getting lost on mystery dungeons that somehow only_ _ **we**_ _know about ... it makes no sense. It's probably stuff that normally would normally come from a prophecy! I still wonder how do we even manage to get out of outright suicidal situations alive.'_

' _Oddly enough, now that I think about it, explorer teams are much more exciting and multi-functional than what the name actually implies. Arresting criminals, searching items, delivering items, escorting clients, saving people for clients... Do we even get paid enough for enduring all those hardships?I'm pretty sure we spent more time doing missions than_ _ **exploring**_ _._ __ _Speaking of exploring, maybe we should go to Marine Resort again? I have a craving for Orange Gummies. I still remember that one time we took like ten on one trip. It-_

"Reminiscing about the past, are we?" Charizard says as he gazes upon me, promptly interrupting my thinking.

I react, looking up to his face. "Yes... you could say that." Maybe I shouldn't daydream so often.

 _Maybe._

The wonders of life don't work like that, sadly.

"Is something the matter?" asks Charizard as he produces a nail filer seemingly out of nowhere, and respectively starts filing his claws. _'What? Where did it even come from?... Whatever.'_

"No! No... I'm just quite nostalgic, you see." _'Or_ _ **was**_ _quite nostalgic. After all, I just stopped thinking about it.'_

"Yes, I know. It's hard to believe not long ago we were tiny weeny little explorers on this world of ours, right? Charmander and Riolu, against the world, somehow saving it more times than normal..." ' _ **Twice**_ _is enough, thank you very much.'_

"If you put it like that... it's true. It's a wonder how – either by skill or by a miraculous stroke of luck – we could survive against all odds." ' _Do fierce Pókemons have a seed magnet on their mouths or something?_ _They always_ _fall for the X-eye seed Trick. What the heck.'_

"Yep. I'm still flabbergasted at how you took down Dialga in... two hits, even though it was long ago." Charizard makes a face as if the situation was downright ridiculous. And it was.

I can't avoid a giggle escaping from my mouth. "That was a pretty anticlimatic fight, I know. A little Riolu taking down an ancient Pókemon so quickly doesn't seem to make much sense at all, right?"

"On Dialga's defence, he wasn't even made for battle." He claims, as if that was enough justification. Cheeky prick.

"That still makes no sense! How else would he be able to protect the tower of time?" I can't avoid flashing a mock-expression over my face. I enjoy arguing like a child too much for my own good, even if it is a short-lived discussion.

"Stopping time, I guess?" Charizard said matter of factly.

"Okay, good point." ' _That... does make sense. I think."_

"Anyways..." Charizard trails off. ' _Hmm, he spaced out. That doesn't happen often. I wonder what he'll say. The filer also dissapeared at some point in the conversation. Huh._ '

"Yes?" _'Do I need to say anything else?'_

"I was thinking..." ' _aaand he trailed off again...'_

"You were thinking? Oh my god. Was it difficult? Did it hurt?" _'I couldn't avoid making that sarcasting comment. It was just too funny to pass up!'_

"Haha... no! Not at all. Anyway, do you remember about that day you finally fessed up your feelings for me?" ' _Oh. So that's why he didn't even get slightly fazed by the joke.'_

"How couldn't I remember? After all, it was one of the more memorable days of my life. Especially after _someone_ decided that running the hell away was an appropiate answer." I may or may not have shown a sort-of angry face. The aftermath may have been pleasant, but the wait wasn't.

"Well, excuse me! It's kind of difficult to suddenly get a love confession by who you thought was your bestest of best friends and didn't even think about in that way! And a male, at that."

I snort loudly at his outburst. "Pfft, I had thought I was going to be friendzoned, and then that every day after would be awkward, you know? Like, I know not everybody fancies males but... I almost had a panic attack. Almost."

"Hey! At least I made up for it, didn't I?" ' _I'm not answering that question so profoundly, but I know you did. In many ways, at that.'_

"That you did." _'A little later than I expected but eh... I can't be too complacent. Relationships are_ _ **certainly**_ _rewarding, in the end.'_ "At the very least, you took some time later to speak with me about how you felt rather than staying on the run. I... knew you needed some time to cope." ' _I'm not sure about what I saw, but I think his face that day was one that could rival changing moods faster than a Wigglytuff without perfect apples.'_

"And then came our first date, a few days later." Charizard's face seems to heat up as he says that, and promptly looks away. _'Is he blushing?'_

"Ah, yes. A picnic on what basically was our home, Sharpedo Bluff. Who would've thought We'd end up using it as a romantic spot?" ' _It's true it has got a nice scenery overall... although sometimes we just disregard that scenery for... reasons.'_

"Hehe... not Chatot, obviously." said Charizard, dearly laughing after he said that sentence. ' _His laugh is always refreshing to my ears...'_

"Oh... I guess, yes." A prominent blush started appearing on my was... a rather memorable moment, you see. It made us reconsider the fact of adding a door of all things, to the hideout. To put it nicely, a moment like that wasn't a good way to find out stuff. After that day, Chatot learned to never barge in without knocking the newly placed door. _'Damn urgent explorer missions. That one time did teach us a lesson, though...'_

"Speaking of that moment, do you want to... how do you put it? 'make this a great day', Charizard?" I say, just for added effect.

"Well, of course, my love. How could I deny such a request coming from _you_?" says him seductively, as I lean into his warm embrace.

Oh my, poor dear little me. It seems I got roped into doing whatever he wanted.

Oops.

Oh well.

No time like the present.

 **THE END.**


End file.
